<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working Late by Masdevallia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670076">Working Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia'>Masdevallia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courtship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Promises, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Soft Hubert von Vestra, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Bernadetta's dismay, Hubert's working late again. She decides to get her attention in another way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had brainworms for the idea of Bernadetta and Hubert having something of a justifiably secret relationship + her seducing him in his office. And then I remembered there was conveniently a kinkmeme request made for this. I also haven't uploaded proper Hubernie since Adagio back in June and haven't had much time to focus on them since work started again.</p><p>Link to the kinkmeme: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=655836</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernadetta von Varley knew how to be careful around the quiet landscape that was Garreg Mach Monastery. She still resided in the same room, but it was especially eerie during the middle of the night with all of the broken debris from the recent ambush courtesy of Rhea’s forces. </p><p>Bernadetta noted with amusement that the place she was trying to go to was exactly above her. </p><p>She recalled how during her academy days she would often hear pacing from the room above, but she was too scared to see who it was. But now that she knew, and that she was aware of all of the things he had been keeping secret, all of his burdens, it made sense. </p><p>But when she entered the room above, it was empty, much to her dismay.</p><p>She knew exactly where to go, where he would be. </p><p>These days it felt like all of the Eagles were more active at night. </p><p>Ferdinand was polishing his armor, Caspar was in the training grounds fighting a dummy or sometimes even with Petra, Linhardt was generally in the dungeons, poking around, and Edelgard was known to have been spotted around the Goddess Tower.</p><p>Dorothea was the lone exception. Bernadetta had often heard her in the room next door crying too loudly over how awful the war was. Bernadetta noted with irony that the one person who spent all of her time away from her room was now in it. And Bernadetta herself couldn’t wait to be out of her room. </p><p>She slowly opened the door to what used to be Seteth’s office, and found Hubert reading a letter in silence. He was working. He was always working.</p><p>“Thought I’d find you here,” she said.</p><p>Hubert didn’t turn. “Your footsteps have gotten less noticeable.”</p><p>Bernadetta laughed. “Of course, silly! I was trained to be a sniper!”</p><p>“I did not imply that they were noticeable,” Hubert said, setting down the letter.</p><p> Bernadetta closed the door and locked it before sliding into the chair where Hubert sat. She eased her way into his lap. Hubert breathed in sharply when her legs wrapped around his waist. Bernadetta kissed him once, enjoying the feeling of Hubert’s body accepting her embrace and him lifting her dress. His hands were on her thighs. Her mind began to go slack, but she wanted to get this out before she surrendered to their nighttime activities. “I didn’t see you in your room.”</p><p>“I was busy, my dear.” Hubert’s lips found her neck, sucking gently on a spot he knew she was sensitive to.</p><p>“You’re always busy.”</p><p>“Bernadetta…” he said. “You know very well what we discussed.” </p><p>“I don’t mean to imply you’re not making time for me, in fact that’s not even close to what I’m trying to say.” Bernadetta cared not if he were busy, she knew he was always moving and working behind the scenes. It was a pivotal role he was playing with his spider web of correspondences. </p><p>Bernadetta inspected his face. “The dark circles under your eyes have gotten worse.”</p><p>“We are close to the end of this war,” he said. “The end is in sight. I must do all I can to—”</p><p>“Shush, Hubert. I know what you mean, but Edelgard—no—we need you—I-<em> I </em> need you to be healthy. It’s not good to skip out on sleeping.” Her hand caressed his cheek.</p><p>“I was merely only confirming where the ones known as Seteth and Flayn have fled to. It would do us no good if they were to go back under the scaly wings of The Immaculate One. But the Professor was certain that they would adhere to the rules of their banishment.”</p><p>Bernadetta wrapped her arms around his neck. “Where’d they go?”</p><p>“They were last spotted in the Sreng desert. Based on my initial trajectories, I had assumed they had returned to their base in Fhirdiad.” All Bernadetta could do was nod as he held her tight. The candle in his desk shone bright. </p><p>She kissed him again, but he broke the kiss, seemingly wanting to say more. “I have reason to believe that Seteth and Flayn were not brother and sister, but rather, father and daughter.”</p><p>“It would explain why he tried to expel Sylvain once,” she said. “But why lie?”</p><p>“They are obviously one of Rhea’s ilk.”</p><p>Bernadetta saw he was still intent on reading his letters, yet he didn’t let go of her. She stroked his hair, tucking his bangs behind his ear. Hubert relaxed under her touch. </p><p>When they began seeing each other after their first secret kiss in her room, Bernadetta had quickly realized how he succumbed to the barest of touches. From stroking his hair or cheek to kissing his hand. She enjoyed seeing Hubert melt into a puddle each and every time. Bernadetta felt the same. She wasn’t used to affection of any sort. Her father mistreated her, and her mother was often in the capital. But all of this felt nice. </p><p>“You know what I think?” she said, tightening her legs around him. Hubert carefully unclasped her small cape. He lowered the fabric, where her breasts popped free.</p><p>“I can read your mind. You want me to retire for the evening.”</p><p>“Close,” she said.</p><p>Hubert’s mouth found one of her nipples, where she could feel teeth gently tug around her. </p><p>“I-I want you to um...t-take me…”</p><p>Hubert stopped playing with her breast. “I…” He could see a faint blush on his pale skin. He kissed her other nipple, then shook his head. “After the war ends, my dear,” he said. “I want something to look forward to.” The plan was that after the war would end, they would publicly reveal they were courting and were serious about their relationship. It was a secret. For now, anyway.</p><p>Bernadetta was more than ready for him, but knew both parties had to be ready and willing. Both of them were relatively inexperienced. Hubert had seen her topless only a few times and it was only a week ago when they first brought each other off. She tilted his chin up. “Okay.” And then pressed a feather light kiss on his cheek. “What do you want to do tonight, other than work?”</p><p>“I’m afraid you’ve grabbed my full attention.” </p><p>“Good,” she said, giving him a devious smile. “Tomorrow’s another day, anyway.”</p><p>“A day full of busywork,” Hubert added, clearly teasing her. </p><p>“Silly Hubert.” Bernadetta kissed him and he reciprocated, lighting a fire inside her. He only held her tighter as her body moved against his. She could feel something vaguely hard in his pants and based on the moans that escaped his throat, she would wager she was bringing him off. </p><p>Hubert broke the kiss, and closed his eyes, his lips moving. She licked her lips at the thought of him using magic. “What spell are you doing?” There were so many possibilities as to what he could do. He could maybe bring forth another Hubert to please her, or maybe...maybe he would summon shadows to—</p><p>“Casting a sound barrier spell,” he said, finding the edge of her dress and lifting it up. Bernadetta cooperated, now aware she was entirely topless now. Had it not been for her shorts and underwear underneath, she would be completely naked.</p><p>“Oh.” It made sense. Bernadetta had a tendency to lose control of herself when she had Hubert all to herself. She shook her head when Hubert rubbed his head against her breasts, kissing a scar that stood in between them. “Hey! No fair! I’m half naked and you aren’t!”</p><p>“Hmm.” He laughed into the darkness. She could see a translucent barrier to where the sound had traveled to vibrate. “Would you like to change that?”</p><p>She unclasped his cape and carefully unbuttoned his coat. He wore a white undershirt, but Bernadetta, much to her excitement, found he usually had at least a half dozen daggers strapped to his body. Bernadetta felt herself growing wetter at the sight of them once she unbuttoned his shirt. Her eyes fell on a short dagger that was strapped to his bicep.</p><p>Hubert moved to remove the daggers. </p><p>“Keep them,” she whispered, her hands on his chest. Her fingers grazed the hilt of another dagger before reaching lower and stroking his cock from the outside of his pants. He was hard for her.</p><p>Hubert’s lips found herself and she grinded against him, the moans escaping the two of them. A hand had stealthily made its way down her shorts and Bernadetta yelped when he palmed his hand over her slick wetness. </p><p>“Wait!” she said, breaking the kiss. She got off him, her legs feeling knobbly from the long time she spent sitting on him and also probably from her arousal and attraction to him. “Can I?” She motioned towards lowering her pants.</p><p>“I…If you’re comfortable.” Hubert had never seen her fully naked before. </p><p>“It’s just that it feels a little...uh...r-restrictive.” It wasn’t fully uncomfortable, per se, the last time they did this, she did come, but she wanted to see what he could do with more freedom. Hubert helped her lower her shorts and remove her boots. </p><p>“Beautiful,” he said, his eyes fully taking her in with the candlelight.</p><p>She climbed on top of him again, not caring that she was likely soaking his pants. A hand cupped her ass while they kissed again and again. </p><p>“So beautiful.” A finger slipped inside her, fully inside her and she gasped against his mouth. Another had entered her. It was clear that he had somehow taken off his gloves during their tryst. Bernadetta wondered if this was close to what it would feel like once he would be inside her. She moved up and down, her breasts bouncing with her as Hubert’s fingers curved and found a rhythm. “Let it out, dearest…’</p><p>Bernadetta felt the heat building underneath her and remembered with gratitude that Hubert had put a magic barrier for them. “Hubert…” </p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>She said his name again and again while she came and held onto him after. He found different spots to kiss while she came down, kissing her forehead, her nose, her temples, her cheeks, and finally, her lips. </p><p>“You tempt me, Bernadetta,” he said, scolding her gently. He pressed a quick kiss to her earlobe.</p><p>“The only temptation I want to do is to bring you to bed.” She did really mean it. Sleeping was easier when there was another body beside her, even if Hubert always snuck away before the crack of dawn.</p><p>“You win, Bernadetta.”</p><p>She smiled sweetly, still feeling the erection he was nursing. “Can I…I know I’m not very good yet.”</p><p>“Do you want to see it?”</p><p>She nodded. She was still getting to know his body, after all.</p><p>Bernadetta gazed at his cock when he unclasped his pants and scooted a little so they could fall around his ankles. Her eyes never left it, now knowing what it would look like when they would decide to escalate their relationship. How it could fit inside her. Her hands wrapped around it, stroking it gently. </p><p>Hubert hissed. </p><p>His hand found hers and guided her in stroking his cock. Only he knew what he wanted and what he liked. </p><p>“Wait,” she said, releasing her hand. She rubbed herself over his cock, enjoying the feeling of it just below her. It was dangerous to do so, especially with how Hubert had reacted louder to his cock touching her so closely, so intimately. One wrong (or right) move and he would be inside her. But all she wanted was to cover him with her slickness. “Is this better?” she asked, stroking him up and down with her hand again.</p><p>“Very much so.” She had never heard Hubert sound this pained before he joined her, their hands moving together around the shaft of his cock. It was easier now and she could tell by how much faster he was going that he would come soon. She felt something warm on her stomach. It wasn’t unpleasant at all to see him come and chant her name. Hubert wasn’t much like her in terms of how noisy he was when he came, but his gaze never left hers.</p><p>She kissed him one more time before changing her position and facing away from him. A hand stroked her breasts. He held a nipple between his index and middle finger. She wondered if he wanted more. She was starting to question if one orgasm was enough tonight. But seduction was only part of the reason she was here tonight.</p><p>“We should probably get to bed.” She got off his lap and picked up her boots. </p><p>Hubert shook his head. “We can stay here.” He stood up, walking to a wall and pulling on some kind of device. A bed had sprung out. “Apparently Seteth had a contraption that has a built-in bed on the inside of his wall.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I had always wondered where the staff members slept. I assumed they resided in town, but Professor Hanneman let me in on a little secret.” He moved to the bed, laying on a pillow. “I have spent a night or two here, when the walk to my room is too much.” He patted on a space he made for her. He took off most of the daggers except for a sheathed one he kept on his bicep. He was overly cautious, after all. They were ambushed once, it could happen again.</p><p>Bernadetta happily complied, taking up the spot and allowing him to scoop her up with his arms. He lifted the sheets, trapping warmth between them. She was more than happy to see that they were similar to the ones Hubert had in his room and most decidedly not Seteth’s.</p><p>She yawned. “I’m kinda really sleepy now.”</p><p>Hubert followed. She loved the feeling of his naked body pressed up against hers. “It’s the same with me as well. And when you wake, I will be here.”</p><p>“Working?” She turned to him. </p><p>“Perhaps.” He kissed her cheek. “The war is almost over, Bernadetta. It’s stupid of me to have hope in anything, but I want you to walk beside me after even with all of the blood I have on my hands.”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>Hubert cut her off. “Don’t answer that now. Answer that after Rhea’s been slain. Goodnight, my sweet butterwort.”</p><p>But Bernadetta already knew the answer to that question. There was no doubt in her mind. <em> I will, Hubert. I will. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>